Colors
by mr dood92
Summary: Future Fic. Lot's of fluff. Toph and Aang romance. I'm just going to let this fic write itself i have no real plan. Discontinued for a while But I will finish it eventually!
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's a quick fic I randomly decided to write

**Ok here's a quick fic I randomly decided to write. I'm just going to let this one write itself I have no real plan.**

**It take's place in present time.**

**I don't own avatar I am just messing around with their characters. **

I felt around for my phone excitedly. I had just got done talking with my parents and for once was happy afterwards. They had asked me if I would agree to get laser eye surgery to correct my vision. I punched in Aang's number which I had memorized.

"Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Hello, we are not available now; please leave a message after the tone: Hey Aang it's Toph call me back as soon as you get this I have something important to tell you."

"Great. The one time Twinkle Toes doesn't pick up is the time I really need him." Aang and I always talk on the phone and hang out, he's pretty nerdy but he's really my only friend.

I sighed loudly and tried to be patient. It was Saturday so I didn't really have anything to do. Weekends were awfully boring, I cant say that I love school but at least it gives me something to do.

I decided I would call Sokka to burn some time, he was pretty fun to talk to anyway.

I punched in his number. "Ring… Ring… Ring… - Hello?" Katara answered.

"Hey its Toph is Sokka there?" I asked politely trying not to get into a conversation with Katara.

"No sorry he's out skateboarding with his friends."

"Oh alright then… I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye." She said quickly, apparently she didn't want to talk either. I was happy, I didn't really like talking to her, she is such a goodie goodie. Well not that Aang isn't but at least he doesn't try and force it on other people.

Almost as soon as she put the phone on the hook it started ringing again. I looked at the caller ID. It was Aang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Aang what's up?"

"Big news Twinkle Toes. My parents just said that when I turn thirteen I can get this laser eye surgery and I won't be blind anymore!" I said quickly so excited he had to ask to repeat what I just said.

"Whoa slow down I didn't catch a word you just said."

I took a breath and said it again more slowly this time.

"Wow that's awesome! And your birthday is next week!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah I know I can't wait."

We talked for a few more minutes then the conversation lapsed into silence.

"So… Are you nervous?" He asked cautiously.

"No of course not!" I said with a laugh. "When was the last time you saw me get nervous about anything?"

"Well you know… Surgery it's a big deal."

"Yeah but I'm not scared. I'm too excited to be scared."

"I can't believe it this is going to be awesome!" I couldn't help saying it to him.

"We will probably get to go to the same school!"

"Wow your right I didn't even think about that."

I heard my watch beep. "Hey Aang what time is it?"

"Oh wow it's 11:00 we've been talking for almost 2 hours."

"Wow I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure at my house?" He asked.

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and got into bed.

"_This is the greatest day of my life."_ I thought before I fell asleep.

-The next morning-

I woke up late. I could tell by the hot sun on my face.

My 'dressers' helped me pick out my outfit and I shooed them away afterwards. I hated depending on them for anything.

I pulled my clothes on quickly and dialed Aang's number.

"Ring… Ring… Ring… - "Hello?" Mr. Diggle asked. (He was Aang's foster father)

"Hey Mr. Diggle is Aang around?"

"Yes he is. Aang!" He apparently was summoning him from upstairs.

A few seconds pass then Aang answered: "Hey Toph."

"Hi. You said I could come over today right?"

"Yeah you can come over right now."

"Alright cool see you in a few."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs. I walked over to the back door with Yogi's leash. My trusty guide dog ran over and obediently put the leash on.

"I'm going to Aang's boy." I felt the tug on the leash and followed it down the street.

I knocked on his door and reached down and gave Yogi a treat.

I heard the door open.

"Hey Toph come on in." I stepped in and took my shoes off. I really hated shoes.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Dunno." I said vaguely.

"Want to bounce on my trampoline?"

"Nah."

"Alright so what do you want to do?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What do I look like?"

"Wow that was random. Uh… Well you're short…" He said awkwardly.

"Oh you're just a wealth of information." I said sarcastically.

"Uh and you have gray eyes, and black hair."

"I uh… don't really understand colors that well." I said wishing she hadn't asked him.

"I've had it described before but I really don't get it."

"Well…" He started, sounding determined.

"Color is… Well it's kinda like… I don't know how to describe it." He said, defeated.

"It's ok I'll find out next week." I said happily. "Let's go on the trampoline."

**Well I was planning on making this a one shot but I guess not. I'm on my boat so I can't get an internet connection, which means I can't send this in. So I guess I'll just start writing the second chapter. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter I'll send both chapter 1 and chapter 2 in as soon as I get an internet connection

**Here's the second chapter I'll send both chapter 1 and chapter 2 in as soon as I get an internet connection. Which will probably be tomorrow when we reach port.**

-Next week-

"I'll see you later." I said nervously. My parent's had come to pick me up from Aang's house to go to the eye surgeon.

"Good luck." He said with a smile.

I hopped into the back of my Dad's car and banged my head. "I'm not going to miss being blind."

My parent's just laughed.

-At the surgeon's office-

"Everything's going to be alright sweetie." The doctor said. I was lying on the doctors table and I was starting to get really nervous.

Your parent's told me you are to be put to sleep through the operation so it will be totally painless.

"Alright…" I said not really feeling reassured.

"Just breathe into this." I breathed into the weird contraption he put on my face and I started to feel lightheaded. I went to go pull it off but my arms were too weak, they fell to my side and I knew no more.

-About an hour later-

"uhhh." I moaned and went to sit up. The doctor pushed me back down.

"Just rest for a little while, you're still weak from the anesthesia."

I lied back down and realized why I was under anesthesia in the first place. I opened my eyes. "I still can't see." I said weakly.

"You should be able to see after I take these patches off your eyes." He said with a laugh, I hadn't even noticed the cloth patch over my eyes.

"How long will I have to wait?" I asked barely containing my excitement.

"A few hours."

I sighed as he walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and tried to be patient. A few minutes later my parents walked in.

"How are you?" My mom asked sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine. How long until I can take these things off?" I said pointing at my face.

"The doctor said about another hour. So how are your eyes? Do they feel… Different?" My dad asked curiously.

"Not really." I said glumly.

"Well that's a good thing it means the doctor did a good job." My mom said desperately trying to cheer me up.

"I guess…"

A few minutes passed in awkward silence.

"Can you guys leave? I may as well take a nap." I asked just wanting to be alone.

"No problem." My dad said as they hurried out of the room.

I sighed loudly and tried to concentrate on all the things I wanted to do once I got these things off.

Go see Aang.

2. Look in a mirror

"_Well that isn't a very long list at all."_

-An hour later-

The door opened and the doctor and my parents walked in.

"Well can I take them off now?" I asked trying to contain my excitement.

"Yes, you can take them off now."

I reached up to my face and pulled one off.

"Wow." There weren't any words to describe that I was seeing.

I quickly pulled the other one off and looked around.

My parents were standing there with the doctor just smiling at me.

"Now if we can just run a few tests." The doctor said all business.

"Just step this way." I walked out of the room very slowly, trying to take it all in. I walked down a hall and into another room.

He instructed me to sit down, I did and he shined a light in my eye. "Ow!" I had never had any pain from my eyes, ever. He did a few more tests and then led me out. "Ok it seems your eyes are working just fine, he said happily you can go now."

I joined my parents and we walked out to the car. I was bubbling with excitement.

"This is so sick!" I jumped into the car and pulled out my cell. I typed in Aang's number.

"Ring… Ring… - Hello?"

Hey Twinkle Toes it's me! I can see great and everything is awesome and I need a mirror."

"Wow this is great! You want to come over for a bit?"

"Hell yeah I just got to ask my Mom and Dad."

"Hey Dad can you drop me off at Aang's?"

"Sure." He said.

"Yeah Aang I'll be there in like 15 minutes."

"See you then."

I put my cell back in my pocket.

"Hey mom can I have a mirror?"

"Here you go." She said and passed me a little make-up mirror.

I took a breath and then looked.

"_Cool." _

I put down the mirror and looked out the window. Everything was going by so fast my eyes couldn't even keep up. We pulled into Aang's driveway.

"Love you guy's I'll see you later."

I closed the door and ran over to Aang's house and knocked. I had never liked running before because I always seemed to trip but it's easy now.

Aang opened the door.

"I'm not that short!"

He just laughed and walked in.

"Well when you get to school you'll see you're about an inch shorter then me and I am pretty short."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hmm. Well I've always wanted to play video games."

"Sounds great." He said we walked over to his den and he turned on the T.V.

He passed me a controller. "What game do you want to play?"

"Halo 3." I said without a second thought. People were always talking about that one.

"Alright." He flipped on the Xbox and the T.V. lit up.

"Ow!" I yelled and put my hand in front of my eyes.

"What is it?" He asked jumping over next to me.

"Oh nothing the screen just hurt my eyes." I rubbed them and tried to look at it again.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'll just turn down the brightness."

"Thanks." I looked at the screen it had words all over it.

"Now just type in your name to create an account."

He signed in his account. I just looked at the screen.

"I don't know how to read…"

"Oh… uh well I guess I could teach you."

"I guess we won't be in the same grade." I said sadly.

"Well anyway you don't have to read to play this game." He said trying to cheer me up. He grabbed my controller and typed my name in for me.

"Now this button is to shoot and this one moves around and that yellow one changes your weapon."

He pressed the start button and the game started. "Wait which button is to change the weapon again?" I asked after a few minutes of playing.

"The yellow one." He said without taking his eyes off the screen.

I pressed the pause button. "I still don't know any colors." I said awkwardly.

**Sorry for the random ending spot this chapter was getting long and I'm getting tired. So I have exactly 4 documents I'm waiting to send in but I can't until I reach port. Reviews appreciated as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am so horribly bored on this boat I will write yet another chapter to colors

**Well I am so horribly bored on this boat I will write yet another chapter to colors. This will be #3 in one day.**

**And I still don't own avatar or I would be on a 100 foot yacht not a 46.**

Chapter 3

"Ok I guess I'll teach you about colors. It'll be a lot easier now that you can see. He pointed to the yellow button. "This is yellow." He pointed to the red one. "Red"

-5 minutes later-

"And this is purple." He said pointing at a grape Gatorade. "I think that's just about all the colors.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence followed.

"So you uh want to finish that game?"

"Yeah I guess."

-A few minutes later-

"You know you're pretty bad at this." Aang said teasingly.

"You know I think I'm pretty good for a person who was blind until today."

"Point taken." He said seriously.

He shut off the game.

"Well now you know what you look like."

"I've got another question for you." I said seriously.

"Go ahead shoot."

"Am I… pretty?"

"I… Uh…"

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

"I've gotta go." I said quickly and ran to the door. "Thanks for inviting me over." I said and ran out the door.

I ran almost all the way home then stopped a few houses from my house. I couldn't just walk into my house all sweaty. I waited a minute very impatiently then walked up to my house.

"_Wow I never knew it was this much bigger then Aang's."_

I walked up to my room and lied down with my day clothes still on.

"_What the hell was I thinking? Where the hell did that come from anyway he's my good friend and I want it to stay that way… I think." _

I got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey patty can I borrow the clock from the guest room for my room?" (Patty was the maid of the Bei Fong family.

"Absolutely." She said sweetly as she went to go get it. She came back and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I went back up to my room and plugged it in. "Wow it's only 8:00."

I wanted to talk to my parents about school, but I also wanted to call Aang and tell him I was sorry for asking him that.

I walked down the hall to my parent's room. The door was open so I just walked right in. "Hey Dad? Mom?"

My dad walked out of the bathroom. "What is it?"

"Well I was just wondering where I would be going to school. I'm obviously not blind anymore so I won't go to that school anymore."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that. This is an important decision: Do you want to go to public or private school?"

"Public" I said without a second thought Aang went to public school so that's where I wanted to go.

"What school will I go to on Monday?" I asked curiously.

"You will take the rest of this school year with a special private teacher so you may learn to read and write. But next year you will be in the same grade as everyone else of your age."

"Awesome. Well goodnight." I gave him a hug and walked out of the room.

I punched in Aang's number and prayed he didn't have caller ID.

"Ring… Ring… - "Hi Toph." Aang said strangely.

"Hi… I uh just wanted to tell you I was sorry for putting you into that position."

"No it's alright and to answer your question… You're really pretty."

**Ok I'm probably going to get into port soon so I'll be able to send these in soon. I will probably be able to write a lot next week also so expect lot's of updates! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

First of all scratch that lot's of updates this week thing I said last chapter

**First of all scratch that lot's of updates this week thing I said last chapter. It's personal thing's so I'm not going to say why but expect less updates. It's late and I'm tired so it might be short. Sorry.**

**I don't own avatar or I would be… Crud I ran out of witty remarks to say.**

Chapter 4

"Wow thanks I uh… am speechless for the first time in my life" I said blushing madly into the phone.

"_I'm glad he said this over the phone."_

"Well it's getting late on a school night…" He said slowly.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Sounds great!"

"Alright cool bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and plopped onto my bed.

"_Well I never thought when I first met Twinkle Toes he had any guts. This is the first time I was happy I was wrong_." I thought before I drifted into sleep.

-The next morning-

"Toph…" Some one was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Five more minutes…" I said and closed my eyes again.

"Toph!" My eyes cracked open and I sat up.

Patty's face was right in front of mine.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of you're err… new school. Here are your clothes I can help you into them if you would like."

"I'm not blind anymore; I think I can handle it."

"Ok!" She said and rushed out of the room, almost like she was expecting it.

I walked over to the door then went downstairs to eat breakfast. "You're tutor will be here in an hour please be ready." Patty said as she poured milk in my cereal.

**Uh… This is probably a horrible time to end a chapter but I'm too tired to go on. Maybe I'll add to it tomorrow… If I have time. As always please review and if you can read A Stressful Morning and vote on my poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if I haven't written for a while I got this awesome game called Rome Total War and I haven't been able to stop playing it

**Sorry if I haven't written for a while I got this awesome game called Rome Total War and I haven't been able to stop playing it. But I've decided to dedicate this whole Monday to writing and reading avatar! **

I had just sat down on the couch to wait for the tutor to come when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. There was a middle aged woman with a little gray hair a textbook at her side.

"Hi I'm Toph and you must be my tutor." I said enthusiastically. (If I was going to have to spend the whole year with lady we may as well be polite.)

"Yes, you can call me Mrs. Murphy." She said formally. _"It's going to be a long year…"_ I thought sadly.

"I thought we'd start with numbers. Now the number one looks like this." She said and drew a line.

-later that day-

I closed the door behind my tutor.

"Thank god that's over." I walked over to the phone and dialed Aang.

"Ring-"

"Hello?" He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey you want to come over?"

"Sure I'll be over in a few."

"K. See ya then." I said and hung up.

-Aang's point of view-

"Knock knock knock…"

She opened the door. "Hey Aang.

Hi… Wait… You just called me Aang?"

There was a surprised look on her face then she said: "Well don't get used to it."

"Moving right along…" She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"I have to show you something." She said still holding my hand and dragging me up the stairs. I had started blushing a bit at the contact but I just let her drag me up the stairs to her room. I walked inside and noticed a lot of things. The walls were painted green, there was a really hi-tech looking computer on her desk, there was a huge widescreen T.V. hanging on the wall with an Xbox hooked up to it.

"Did some remodeling huh?"

"This is the part where it's nice to be rich." She said with a smirk.

"So how do I use a computer?" she asked smiling stupidly.

"Well… I don't have a computer but I know how to use one. This thing right here is the mouse and this is the monitor where you see the stuff your doing and this is the modem where the main computer chip thing is."

"Cool sounds easy." She went to go turn it on. "Uh how do you turn it on?"

I laughed and pressed the power button on the monitor and the modem. "There."

"Thanks." She said happily and looked at the monitor.

"So what do you want to do?"

I looked at the time. 7:30. "Want to watch T.V?"

"K." She jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Sponge-Bob." I said with a laugh.

"I watched this show last night it was ok. Are there any other shows you want to watch?"

"Hmm… We could watch the Discovery channel. I heard it was shark week."

"It better not be a nerd show." She said laughing.

-at 9:00-

"Toph!" Mr. Bei Fong yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"It's 9:00 I think it's time for Aang to leave."

"K."

I turned off the T.V.

"Well I'll see you later." I said as we both got up.

I didn't want to just say bye and leave so I said. "Hey Toph?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes I want to show you something."

She obediently closed her eyes and I hesitated. Could I really do this?

"Come on Twinkle Toes what is-"I gave her a short kiss on the lips and stepped back hoping she wouldn't punch me.

"Wow… That was a great surprise."

A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

"I uh… Well I guess I'll just go." I said to break the silence.

"Oh right, well I'll see you later." I walked out the door and couldn't help but look back. I saw Toph in the window and she waved as I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone for the wait

**Sorry everyone for the wait. I've been having a lot of fun this summer and I've gotten promoted in my job which means more money… but more work too. I've had a block with what to write this chapter but I think I'm onto something. Oh and I really hurt my back yesterday so It hurt's to be sitting here writing this so you better appreciate it!**

-Chapter 6-

"So how's it going?" Toph asked, it had been a pretty awkward silence as we walked up to Aang's room.

"Eh. The usual." I said, It had been almost a week since I had kissed her and I didn't want to mess it up now.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"Hmm you're going Emo?" She just stared at me blankly.

"Emo?"

"Forget it what is it?" I asked mentally slapping myself.

"My tutor told my parents I was doing so well I would only have to be private tutored for half the year, then I can go to you're school!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow that's great!" I said equally excited.

There was a few seconds of reflection then Aang opened his door and they walked in.

"I'm bored. What do you want to do?" She asked as she casually poked around his room.

"I dunno. Maybe we could get my dad to drive us to the paintball arena?"

"What's paintball?" She asked as she opened a draw of his dresser.

"Hey don't look in there!" I said, it was my underwear draw she was opening.

"Jeez what's up with you and orange?" She said closing the draw hastily.

"Even your underwear is orange!" she said jeeringly.

"Toph it's kinda rude to just go rummage around other people's drawers." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't get what the big deal is. There's all these strange rules about keeping eye contact when you talk and not looking at certain things that I keep hearing. I never had to worry about any of that garbage before." She said and blew the bang's out of her eyes.

"Well anyway paintball is a game where you shoot the other players with… well balls of paint and when you get hit your out for the round." I said trying to steer her away from that topic.

"Sounds awesome let's go." Then they both walked over to Mr. Diggle.

"Can you take me and Toph to the paintball field?" Aang asked pleadingly.

"Yeah as long as Toph's parent's say it's ok."

"We didn-" Aang started but was cut off by Toph. "I just got off the phone with my dad and he said it was fine."

"Ok. Hop in the car and we'll get going."

"Why'd you tell him that, we didn't ask your parents!" Aang hissed under his breath.

"You know they would never let me so why bother?" She whispered mischievously as she closed the car door.

Playing paintball was the most fun I had with Toph in… Well ever, and she was amazing at it.

-Later that night-

"That was awesome we definitely need to do that more often." I said grinning widely.

"Yeah I'll say." They were in Aang's bathroom washing the paint off of themselves.

"Oh no, my clothes." Toph said nervously, they had paint all over them.

"I'm sure your parents won't even notice just run up to your room and change, It's not like they do your laundry right?" He asked smugly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said as she turned off the sink.

"So uh… I'll see you later?" I said nervously, I could tell she was remembering our last parting too.

"Uh yeah I'll uh see you later."

"Wait I have a surprise for you." She said a mischievous little smile on her face.

"Close your eyes." I obediently closed my eyes and waited expectantly.

SLAP! "What was that for!?" I asked angrily.

"I dunno really; will this make up for it?" She asked and grabbed his face and kissed me deeply.

I pulled away some time after, I felt kinda dazed so I wasn't so sure how long it had been.

"Uh, yeah I think that'll cover it." I said with a laugh.

We laughed for a bit then it lapsed into silence. "Well I guess I'm going to go for real this time." She said with a last laugh and walked out the door.

"Bye."

**Cool I tried to make this one long to make up for all the time I haven't wrote for. Hmm did that make sense? Oh well my back hurt's really bad now so I'm going to send it in. Reviews plz. **


End file.
